Mrs. Katie R. Alrise\Wilona
Introduction Katie Rose Alrise\Wilona is a compassionate and kind woman who is second in command at Amityville: Hunters Academy. She is noted for her wiry and stubborn attitude paired with her quick tongue when around those she is comfortable with; despite this she can be deathly shy when around a new group of people, preferring to stick as close to her husband as possible when such situations occur. Also Called username: RiruRokakuji [Names] *'Katie Rose Alrise'\'Wilona'- (Full Name) After being turned into a Immortal in 397,963 BC she changed her name to Katie R. Alrise though the particular reason for why she chose the name Katie is unknown. She is said to have carried this name for the majority of her life only changing her name during important moments in history. '[''Nicknames''] *'''Dear\'Babe'\'Lover'- (by Husband) Katie has been called these names at various times by Jack in order to show passive affections, however these names are often times spoken in habit making them seem less and less heartfelt despite them being truly affectionate. She receives these names often as a means of greeting mostly. *'Little Riru'\'Lil Ru'\'Mariah'- (by Husband) Katie has been called these names at various times by Jack in order to show a deep affection for her as well as to confirm his love for her. She has been shown to deeply like these names and will blush when called by them, however Jack often will refrain from using these names in front of others to avoid other's trying to use them. *'Tweety'\'Phoenix'\'Lil Red'- (by Husband) Katie has been called these names at various times by Jack in order to display immense rage or anger toward her for various reasons. The most common insult he uses is Tweety referring to her Phoenix origins. When using these names Jack is distant from her, however this often lasts a very short amount of time as he is unable to remain angry at her for very long. Character Sheet [Player] * Name: Mrs. Katie Rose Alrise\Wilona * Age:'' 22 (physically) 400,001 (actually)'' * Gender:'' Female'' * Birth Date: November 29 * Birth Year: 397,985 BC * Western Zodiac: Sagittarius ** Western Zodiac Effect: Katie was born under the sign of the Sagittarius which causes her to be immensely stubborn, however this also makes her incredibly strong when enraged. She is capable of using this immense strength for only 30 minutes or until she calms down, but while angry she is capable of lifting well over 1,000 tons and possibly more while still possessing the accuracy that Sagittarius are famous for having. Her W. Zodiac Bonus is: +10 Accuracy, +5 Strength. * Chinese Zodiac: Pig ** Chinese Zodiac Effect: Katie being born under the zodiac of the Pig is immensely intelligent for her age and is capable of learning at rapid speeds, however she is far from a genius in the eyes of many who are smarter then herself. She does possess the unique gift of Clairvoyance due to her zodiac and is able to use this to gain a advantage over her enemies. Her C. Zodiac Bonus is: +15 Intelligence. Her Talent Bonus is: Clairvoyance. * Birth Stone: Turquoise ** Stone Effect: When Katie is in physical contact with a Turquoise, Tanzanite, or Zircon gemstone her magical powers become multiple times it's normal strength while requiring far less focus to control as well. This also makes it so she can use a Zircon Gemstone to transmute the landscape into Zircon gemstone. This means that while in this area her power greatly increases, however by preforming this it destroys the original source of Zircon. Her Stone Bonus is: +10 Accuracy, +5 Recovery. Her Technique Bonus is: Zircon Conversion Jutsu. * Birth Element: Fire ** Element Effect: Katie was born under the element of fire which grants her a immense resistance to heat as well as the ability to sense when a firestorm or wildfire is near. She is also able to use this to increase her own body temperature to a degree that allows her to touch and even swim in fire. Her Element Bonus is: +15 Will Power. Her Magic Bonus is: Phoenix Fire Magic. * Species: Immortal ('Phoenix') ** Species Effect: Katie was originally a phoenix which allowed her to live for over 1,000 years and reincarnate granting her a full lifespan of 100,000 years. This was eventually changed after Jack along with their daughter were changed into Immortals, as a result she is now far stronger and faster with a greater lifespan having lived 4 times longer then she originally could and still being physically young. Her Species Bonus is: Unlimited Endurance, +5 Physical States; however she also possesses a Species Cost of: -5 Mental States. Her Powers Bonus is: Secretary Bird Mimicry. * Class: Assassin ** Class Bonus: +10 Accuracy, +5 Agility * Additional Classes: Berserker, Caster, Saber * Rank:'' Recruit'' * Last Rank Up:'' February 11, 2016 at 11:57 pm Thursday'' [Measurements] * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 130 lbs. * Bra Size: 36DD * Eye Color: Gold * Hair Color: Black with Red Tips [Physical Abilities] Attribute Points: 540 pR.U. (80 points left) * Accuracy: 80 * Agility: 105 * Durability: 45 * Endurance: ''-x-'' * Intelligence: 85 * Recovery: 55 * Speed: 100 * Strength: 45 * Will Power: 115 [Skills] Skill Points (Techniques): 180 pR.U. link: Attacks # Zircon Conversion Jutsu: (Bonus) Ninjutsu Skill Points (Talents): 180 pR.U. # Clairvoyance: All Seeing White Eyes: (Bonus) #* Talent Effect: Katie possesses unique eyes that when activated can turn white as the veins around her eyes bulge. When this occurs Katie is able to see the auras of others as well as their body's blood flow allowing her to see even those who are invisible. Another effect of these eyes are that they can see objects that are moving far faster then human eyes to notice allowing her to predict the movements of others when focused. Her Talent Bonus is: +10 Accuracy, +5 Agility. Skill Points (Styles)': 180 pR.U. ['''''Powers & Magic] Magic Points: 40 pR.U. # Phoenix Fire Magic: (Bonus) #* Magical Effect: Katie having been born under the element of fire is able to generate and manipulate a orange-gold flame at will. Unlike normal fire these flames are immune to the effects of regular weaknesses of fire such as water, lack of oxygen, or the byproduct of ash though these flames are still vulnerable to magical ice. Her Magical Bonus is: +10 Strength, +5 Durability. Powers Points: 40 pR.U. # Secretary Bird Mimicry: (Bonus) [Equipment] Animal: 2 pM.R.U. Armor: 3 pR.U. Books: 3 pR.U. Potions: 5 pR.U. Supplies: 3 pR.U. Weaponry: 3 pR.U.Category:Bio List